Ventilated seats with axial or radial fans are known, Often the nonuniform distribution of air is disadvantageous.
Additional prior art on seat surfaces, are air distribution layers that are impinged on from their front edges or through their flat surface by an air flow, Great energy consumption and space requirements are often undesired. However, generic systems should be distinguished in having effective air conditioning regardless of the type of passenger.